


Wish on a Butterfly

by sheithaf



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheithaf/pseuds/sheithaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capture a butterfly in your hands.  Whisper your wish into her, the one thing you truly desire.  If your heart is pure, she will carry your wish on her wings onto the heavens so that it can come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish on a Butterfly

_Capture a butterfly in your hands._  
 _Whisper your wish into her,_  
 _the one thing you truly desire._  
 _If your heart is pure,_  
 _she will carry your wish on her wings onto the heavens  
_ _so that it can come true._

The butterfly lazily flapped her wings on the tip of his slender fingers. He opened his eyes and watched her.

Would she take off?

One flap.

Two flaps.

And it flew.

Up. Up. Up.

He laughed gleefully as the butterfly disappeared from his sight, flying higher and higher.  He clutched his hands to his chest; he was so happy.

It was silly, the thing he just did.  It was a story his mother used to say to him when he was younger.  Still, there was something beautiful about butterflies, something magical.  They were small, fragile creatures; they had so many things bringing them down, and yet, they thrived.

“Nagisa-kun.  What are you doing?”

Nagisa turned to look at the one whom had called to him. 

“Rei-chan,” he smiled at him.  “Nothing really, just admiring the beauty of the butterfly.”

Rei felt a small blush form at the bridge of his nose.

“I see,” he readjusted his red frames, “well, hurry, or we’ll be late for practice.”

“Alright,” Nagisa replied as he jogged towards Rei.  He hooked his arm in the others and smiled.

“Nagisa-kun?!”

“Yes, Rei-chan?” He looked up at the taller boy.

Rei felt his face glow red as those amethyst eyes bore into his.  All words escaped him as he briefly lost himself into those intense pools of magenta.

“N-nothing.” It was strange to him; every time he was with Nagisa, his body was filled with warmth and confidence and freedom.

“Say, Rei-chan.  We’ll always be together, won’t we?”

Rei smiled at the question.  What game was Nagisa playing at this time?  He turned to look at Nagisa only to find the smaller boy looking down, his blonde fringe covering his eyes, his lips being bitten softly.

Rei unhooked their arms and for a moment, Nagisa felt his world stop.  For just a brief second, he felt cold, so cold.  But just as quickly as that cold feeling swept through his body, an intense warmth replaced it.

His small hand was taken into Rei’s; it was held tightly, securely.

“Of course.” Rei answered as he looked away, a deep rouge hue spread across his cheeks.

Nagisa’s eyes grew wide and, if possible, his smile grew bigger than Rei had ever seen before. 

_Dear Butterfly,  
I want to always be with Rei-chan._


End file.
